the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Clincoln McLoud's Guys Day
'''Clincoln McLoud's Guys Day '''is the 55th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: The Science Fair Synopsis: Lincoln and his friends have a guys day out. Landon plots to ruin their fun. Character appearances: * Lincoln Loud * Clyde McBride * Chandler McCann * Cody Carpenter * Liam * Zach Gurdle * Rusty Spokes * Landon * Stella * Paige Transcript: On a Friday afternoon, Lincoln, Clyde, Chandler, and Cody were on their way to a comic book convention. Lincoln: This will be the best guys day out! Clyde: I can't wait to meet Liam, Zach, and Rusty at the comic book convention. Chandler: I heard there's going to be free food! I'm in! Cody: I've never had more fun in my life. I can't wait to have the time of my life with my best friends! The boys fist bumped. ~ ~ ~ They finally reached the comic book convention. Liam, Zach, and Rusty rushed up to Lincoln, Clyde, Chandler, and Cody. Liam: Lincoln! Zach: Hey, guys! Rusty: What's up? Lincoln: Today's going to be the best day ever! Clyde: It'll be totally epic! A familiar voice echoed. Voice: Think again, dweebs… The boys turned around to see Landon with an evil grin. Lincoln: Landon! What are you doing here? Clyde: I thought you didn't even like Ace Savvy! Landon: I don't! But I'll make your guys day the worst day ever! Chandler: We’d like to see you try! Cody: Yeah! Landon: You know I won’t make this easy for you! Landon stormed off. Clyde: Oh no, oh no, oh no! What do we do now? Zach: He’s really serious...isn’t he? Lincoln: We shouldn’t worry about that jerk. Let’s have the time of our lives! What could go wrong? The boys high fived. ~ ~ ~ Lincoln and the guys were very wrong. Very wrong indeed. Lincoln and his friends were talking to Paige and Stella when Landon interrupted. Lincoln: I had no idea you girls are into Ace Savvy! Paige: We certainly are! Stella: It’s the best comic series! Paige: Say, Lincoln. Do you want to- Landon pushed Lincoln out of the way. Landon: I’m sorry. But Lincoln has no interest in dorks like you, Paige! Paige: Well! Come on, Stella! Paige and Stella stormed off. Lincoln and his friends glared at Landon. Lincoln: WHAT was THAT about? Landon: Easy. You and Paige will NEVER end up together. Lincoln: She was GOING to ask me out! Isn’t it obvious? Chandler: Yeah. Stay away from us if you know what’s good for you. Landon: FINE! But you’ll all get it! Lincoln: SURE! Landon stormed off. ~ ~ ~ Lincoln and his friends were having the time of their lives at the Ace Savvy convention...until Landon started ruining it all for them. Landon ruined Lincoln’s signed Ace Savvy poster. He stole Clyde’s One Eyed Jack costume. He sprayed nacho cheese sauce over all the boys when they were having nachos. He mocked Cody’s superhero and supervillain ideas. And he embarrassed Lincoln, Clyde, Chandler, Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty in front of the whole convention. Lincoln: Okay! Enough is enough! I’ve had it! Clyde: Yeah! How did Landon know I sleep in my One Eyed Jack costume whenever I’ve had a bad day? The rest of the boys shrugged. Cody: But it’ll take ages to get this cheese sauce outta my hair! My mom said I’m too big to keep getting into these food accidents! Chandler: I think we all know what we need to do… Liam: Take Landon to my Meemaw’s farm? Zach: Have aliens abduct him? Rusty: Give him cycling lessons? Chandler: NO! We need revenge! Lincoln: I like it! I know exactly what we could do… Lincoln whispered his plan to his friends. ~ ~ ~ Landon was enjoying a smoothie at the snack bar. Lincoln, Clyde, Chandler, and Cody went up to Landon. Lincoln: Saaay, Landon…what kind of smoothie is that? Landon: Uhhh…Strawberry. Clyde: How very fascinating. Chandler: I do love strawberries! Cody: They’re the super fruit. Landon eyed Lincoln, Clyde, Chandler, and Cody. Landon: Sure. Whatever, weirdos. Lincoln gave Liam, Zach, and Rusty, who was hiding beside the smoothie machine, the thumbs up. Liam turned on the strawberry smoothie machine. Rusty and Zach were holding a big hose connected to the smoothie machine. They drenched Landon with it. Landon: What the HECK!? LINCOLN! Lincoln: Don’t look at me! Chandler: Look at the camera! Chandler snapped a picture of Landon on his camera phone. Landon: What are you going to do with that pic? Chandler: OH! Wouldn’t you like to know? Landon started to cry. Landon: Just delete it. Please. Lincoln: Chandler, guys. A word… The rest of the guys nodded and huddled over to the corner Lincoln was standing at. Lincoln: This isn’t the answer. Clyde: What do you mean? Chandler: We got him! Lincoln: ...I know. But then we’re as bad as he is. Liam: He has a point. Zach: I feel dirty. Rusty: Exactly. Lincoln: So we should go over there and apologize. Clyde: Uh, Lincoln… Lincoln: We should beg for forgiveness and maybe invite Landon to join us! Chandler: But Lincoln! Lincoln: Not done yet! We should try to understand Landon. You know? Liam: Uh, Lincoln. Landon’s gone. Lincoln turned around to see Landon completely gone. Lincoln: Dang it. Liam: I know what we CAN do… Zach: Sleepover at my place! Lincoln: Now that’s something we can ALL agree on! The boys high fived and left the convention.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1